24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 8: 12:00pm-1:00pm
With Dana's evidence in hand, Jack contacts Meredith Reed to present her the evidence to the cover-up of Russia's involvement in President Hassan's murder. Furthermore, Jack is determined to discover who is behind the assassination of Renee Walker as he uncovers an unexpected lead. Meanwhile, CTU, led by Jason Pillar, is devoted to capturing (and ultimately eliminating) Bauer to prevent him from exposing the Russian government. Arlo Glass secretly teams up with Chloe O'Brian in order to find the identity of an old contact who is aiding Jack. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] * Renee Walker is shot and killed by a sniper in Jack Bauer's apartment. * Jack Bauer demands Dana Walsh's evidence implicating the Russian government in the day's attacks. Under threat of death, she gives him the bank where she stored it, but pleads that she had nothing to do with Renee's murder. * At the bank, a flash-bang Dana hid in the safety deposit box incapacitates Cole Ortiz, allowing Dana to take the data card for herself. * President Charles Logan reassures President Taylor that Bauer can still be stopped, and recommends appointing his aide, Jason Pillar, to lead that effort at CTU New York. In secret, he allows Mikhail Novakovich access to Pillar's intel so that his covert operatives can eliminate Bauer themselves. * Jason Pillar successfully locates Jack Bauer at the bank and relays the information to Pavel Tokarev. * Police attempt to apprehend Jack, but he escapes and pursues Dana Walsh to a construction site. After a stand-off, he takes the evidence from her, then kills her in cold blood. The following takes place between 12:00pm and 1:00pm. 12:02:13 NYPD officer Mund escorts Cole Ortiz to the construction site where Dana Walsh's body has just been discovered. Captain Walleki asks him to identify her; stunned, he gives the officers her name, looking at the body of his former fiance. Walleki notes the powder burns around her entry wound, suggesting that she was shot at point-blank range. With the ID confirmed, the captain orders Mund to take him away. In the back of a taxi cab, Jack Bauer loads the data card into his phone and plays the video. The file shows Dana Walsh in a meeting with an unidentified Russian, confirming the arrangements for Omar Hassan's assassination and the EMP attack, then asking whether he conveyed her wish to leave their employ once the hit is carried out. His superiors are unwilling to do so, considering how much they have invested to place her at CTU; he then chastises her for allowing herself to become close to Cole, against his admonitions. Defiantly, she assures him that her relationship is not his concern, and then threatens to speak to his superiors in Moscow if he continues to play her. Finally, he dismisses her, warning her not to contact him until Hassan is killed. Jack closes the video file, then calls Jim Ricker at his apartment. Ricker confirms that he received the video file, then agrees to run facial recognition on the man in the video before Jack gets there in a few minutes. Jason Pillar briefs CTU New York on the unfolding situation at First Unity Savings: Dana Walsh has been killed, while Cole Ortiz is currently en route to CTU in police custody. He orders all agents not tasked with UN security for the summit to refocus their efforts on locating Bauer through traffic camera surveillance. Chloe O'Brian reminds him that Dana claimed to have evidence against the Russian government, and submits that it might have been stored at the bank, but Pillar replies that Dana's only motive in taking Jack there was to use the explosive device that helped her escape. He assures the room that Jack Bauer couldn't accept that Dana Walsh was working solely with the IRK opposition and, in response to Renee Walker's death, formulated a "fantasy" about a Russian conspiracy. Essentially, "he's lost it," and it is CTU's duty to apprehend him before he can further endanger the community. 12:06:22 Chloe approaches Arlo Glass to express her unease with the change in command and Pillar's refusal to listen to reason, wondering whether perhaps Jack was right and there is a cover-up going on. Arlo reminds her that there's no hard evidence to that effect; until he sees otherwise, he has orders and intends to follow them. Jack arrives at Ricker's apartment. Jim comments that the police scanners are abuzz about Jack's latest activities; apparently, he just shot and killed a woman at a construction site in the East Side. When he refuses to run the ID Jack requested without some idea of what's going on, Jack curtly fills him in on the details of his current situation. Ricker is still unconvinced, so Jack breaks down and admits that someone he cared about was murdered by the Russian government, and he needs to make them pay. Ricker admits that he actually did run the ID, and brings up the man's profile: Pavel Tokarev, a Russian intelligence agent currently in the United States on a diplomatic visa. Looking over Tokarev's information, Jack has an idea and asks Ricker to get him a secure line. 12:09:06 At the office of the New York Courier, Gary Klausner greets Meredith Reed, surprised that she is still working on the piece about President Hassan. He reminds her that Abby can handle the remaining fact-checking, but she assures him that she has an obligation to make sure it's right. Sympathetically, Klausner remarks that he understands how much Hassan meant to her, and assures her that the article does him justice. An assistant informs Reed that she has a call waiting, so she thanks Klausner and goes to answer it. Jack Bauer identifies himself to Ms. Reed, and asks her not to react or notify anyone. He informs her that he has evidence implicating elements in the Russian government in the assassination of President Omar Hassan, and offers to meet with her at Turner's Department Store in twenty minutes to give it to her; he himself is on the run from the authorities and needs her help to let the world know what really happened. When she expresses doubt, he reminds her that he helped clear her name yesterday evening when she was a suspect, and asks her to return the favor. Reed admits that she wants to know more than anyone who was responsible for Hassan's murder, and agrees to the meeting. 12:10:35 CTU Security brings Cole Ortiz into CTU and takes him to the interrogation room, where Jason Pillar is waiting. Pillar introduces himself as the President's appointee to apprehend Jack Bauer, leading Cole to bluntly identify him as a member of the cover-up. Undeterred, Pillar reviews Cole's exemplary service record as a Marine, remarking that he himself served two tours in Baquba. Both of them are soldiers, he says; when the President deems a course of action to be in the country's good, it's not his place or Cole's to question it. Cole refuses to tell him where Jack is now, only saying that he's "probably somewhere with the evidence you people say doesn't exist." Eden Linley contacts Pillar over his headset to inform him of a possible lead on Bauer's location. After giving Ortiz one last chance to come clean, he leaves the room, warning that nobody will be able to do anything for him now. Linley reports that NSA's ECHELON network picked up a secure call with several flagged keywords: "Hassan," "Russian government," and "Jack Bauer." One end of the call is unidentified, but the other is a phone registered to Meredith Reed, the reporter implicated in the first attempt on Hassan's life last night. She notes that Reed reported on Hassan's presidency and was rumored to be his mistress, making her an ideal candidate to expose Dana's evidence. Pillar approaches Arlo Glass, who is currently assigned to access the call's voice matrix, and tells him to transfer that task to Eden's station immediately. Despite Chloe's accusatory glare, he complies. 12:13:43...12:13:44...12:13:45... 12:18:02 On a conference call with Jason Pillar, Charles Logan and Mikhail Novakovich listen to the recording of the call between Jack Bauer and Meredith Reed. Logan congratulates Pillar on intercepting the call, as it will provide them an opportunity to eliminate the problem once and for all. Novakovich agrees to dispatch his special ops team to take out Bauer, and asks Pillar to ensure that local law enforcement do not impede Tokarev's efforts. After the call ends, Logan asks Novakovich for Tokarev's private number, wanting to stay on top of the situation personally. Noticing Chloe watching from a nearby office, Pillar asks Eden Linley to make the office less public. She touches a control, causing the windows to frost and obscuring them from view. Arlo Glass joins Chloe in the office, where she fills him in on the call that NSA intercepted from Meredith Reed's phone. She explains how Pillar's actions point to his involvement in the cover-up: immediately after transferring the call away from Arlo, he transferred it to a segregated server and made three calls to an unidentified number outside CTU. If it had nothing to do with Jack, then there would no reason for all the secrecy; if it did, he should have dispatched CTU's teams or the police. Convinced, Arlo agrees to help her get into Cole Ortiz's cell by setting up a video loop on the surveillance camera. He sets up an alternate network to avoid detection, warning that the loop will only hold for 90 seconds before she becomes visible. 12:22:26 Chloe heads to Cole's holding cell and gets rid of the guard by lying that he needs to collect the night shift time cards for McDermott. While Arlo sets up a loop of Cole sitting on the bench, Chloe enters and asks Cole where Jack has gone. He refuses to help, saying that Jack doesn't care about bringing the Russians to justice, but rather executing everyone who had a hand in Renee's death, beginning with Dana. "There are no good guys here," he claims, and if Jack and Pillar end up killing each other it may be for the best. Upset, Chloe prepares to leave. Cole, moved by her desire to help her friend, finally relents and reveals that Jack showed up at the laundry with advanced weapons and comm equipment. Her best option to find Jack may be to track down whoever is supplying him now that he can no longer turn to the authorities. Chloe thanks him, then calls Arlo, ordering him to access Jack's records for all his known associates in the Tri-State area. 12:25:16 Charles Logan watches a news report on Russian President Yuri Suvarov's scheduled arrival at JFK International Airport later today. Eventually, he mutes the television and dials the number for Pavel Tokarev, who is moving into position at an alcove overlooking Turner's Department Store. Tokarev confirms that he and his team are ready, then asks what he should do with the journalist that Bauer plans to meet. Logan replies that she is aiding and abetting a terrorist and threatening both their countries, and tells him to act appropriately. 12:26:14...12:26:15...12:26:16... 12:30:32 In the council chamber, President Taylor reviews Ethan Kanin's notes and tells Dalia Hassan that they still need to resolve the issue of site access for the IAEA inspection teams. Mrs. Hassan and Jamot remind her that the problem was resolved, with both parties agreeing to exempt primary schools from nuclear inspections. After a moment, Taylor remembers and apologizes, explaining that it's been a very long day. Susan enters to bring her a note, and the President excuses herself to speak to someone outside. Taylor walks to the conference room, where Charles Logan updates her on the situation: Jack Bauer has acquired the evidence, but through a lucky break, CTU has acquired his exact location and will intercept him shortly. She tells him to notify her the second the situation is resolved, and turns to leave. Logan stops her, reminding her of their agreement that he would receive full public recognition for his role on this historic day, and suggesting that she issue a statement to that effect, explaining, "I believed I've earned it." Taylor agrees to have her press secretary make the announcement in time for the one o'clock news. 12:33:13 At Turner's Department Store, Meredith Reed heads toward the third-floor coffee stand where she and Jack arranged to meet. A covert Russian agent confirms visual contact to Pavel Tokarev, who retrains his sights on Reed, while updating Jason Pillar at CTU that she is in range. On the upper floors, a second and third operative confirm her presence, and all three begin searching for Jack among the crowds. Jack heads toward the meeting point, using a civilian as a shield from surveillance, but accidentally strays into its line of sight, allowing Eden Linley to pick him out. Pillar relays his position and description to the other agents. Pavel obtains a clear line of sight on him, but is stopped by a sudden gun at his head. Jim Ricker closes his rifle scope and tells Jack the coast is clear. Jack grabs Meredith Reed and walks her toward the clothing section, while Pillar angrily orders Pavel to fire and then tells the agents to move on the targets. While Reed hides under a rack of shirts, Jack engages and quickly eliminates all four Russian operatives pursuing him. In the ensuing chaos, he and Ms. Reed dash for the exit, while Pillar realizes that Jack set them up. In a maintenance hallway, Jack and Reed catch up with Ricker, who is holding Tokarev at gunpoint. The four make their way toward the exit. 12:36:25...12:36:26...12:36:27... 12:40:43 12:43:06 12:45:03 12:47:48...12:47:49...12:47:50... 12:51:54 12:54:57 12:59:57...12:59:58...12:59:59...01:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *Katee Sackhoff as Dana Walsh *John Boyd as Arlo Glass *with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz *and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor Special guest star *Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan Guest starring *Michael Madsen as Jim Ricker *Reed Diamond as Jason Pillar *Graham McTavish as Mikhail Novakovich *Jennifer Westfeldt as Meredith Reed *Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan *Navid Negahban as Jamot *Joel Bissonnette as Pavel Tokarev *Thomas Ryan as Gary Klausner *Julie Claire as Eden Linley *Joe Sabatino as Captain Walleki Co-starring * Sarah Hollis as Presidential Aide Susan * Mark Allan Stewart as Soldier #1 * Jonathan Kowalsky as Solder #2 * Inna Korobkina as Soldier #3 * Brian Hyman as NYPD Officer Mund * Eddie Goines as NYPD Officer #1 * Mickey Maxwell as Fredericks (as "CTU Guard") * Patrick McDonald as Editorial Assistant Uncredited * Heather Nauert Norby as Heather Nauert Production staff Background information and notes *Katee Sackhoff makes her final appearance as Dana Walsh, although only as a corpse and on a pre-recorded video. She appeared in a total of 20 episodes. *Possible continuity error: Dana's eyes were left open at the end of the previous episode, but are closed at the beginning of this episode. Possibly, someone might have closed them for her, or she expired in between episodes. *This episode marks the fourth time Jack Bauer has killed a female character on screen, the other three being Nina Myers, Nicole and Dana Walsh. It is the first time that Jack has killed two women in consecutive episodes and in the same day. *This episode marks the sixth time Jack has killed someone to avenge deaths of people close to him, starting with Victor Drazen and his family for killing Kim Bauer (a lie Nina Myers told Jack); Nina for killing Teri Bauer; then Conrad Haas for assassinating David Palmer; Christopher Henderson for ordering the assassinations of Tony Almeida, David Palmer, and Michelle Dessler; and Dana Walsh for complicity in Renee's death. *Jennifer Westfeldt returns as Meredith Reed, in the character's first appearance since "Day 8: 7:00pm-8:00pm." * This episode marks the second time that someone has tinted the windows of one of the offices at CTU. The first time it was Jack Bauer in Day 3: 1:00pm-2:00pm. * Jack asks Jim Ricker for a secure phone line to Meredith Reed, but the reason for this is unclear since it is later revealed that Jack wanted the phone conversation to be intercepted. However, it is possible Jack asked for the secure line so the call could only be intercepted on Reed's end, not Ricker's. Had the line been unsecured, the call could have been traced back to Ricker's safe house, blowing the operation. * Continuity error: When Chloe and Arlo discuss Jack's phone call to Meredith Reed, Chloe states that the call was made to Meredith's cellphone, but Meredith clearly used a landline phone on her side of the conversation. However, it is possible that Chloe misunderstood Eden Linley's description of a "cellphone intercept report" and assumed that Meredith was using a cellphone (in fact, Jack was using one and Meredith wasn't). * The music at the end of this episode, while Jack was killing Pavel, was similar to the one played during the aftermath of the nuclear detonation in Valencia in Day 6: 10:00am-11:00am. * Numbers in Pavel's phone: ** Charles Logan: 917-555-4359 *** Continuity error: It says that Pavel spoke to Logan at 00:44, which would be 12:44am. It should be 12:44, as the call took place in the middle of the day. Also, it lists the day as February 28, however Operation Hero lists the date as May 28. ** unknown: 317-555-0029 ** unknown: 212-555-4211 ** unknown: 218-555-5422 See also *12:00pm-1:00pm (disambiguation) Day 821 821